This Is The Real Me
by Kamilia
Summary: Heading to an island for vacation, the Winx and Specialists end up in a plane crash and land on a deserted island. Instead of relaxing by the pool and enjoying their vacation, the group now have to work together in order to survive. Throughout the period they are stuck on the island everyone shows a side that not many people get to see and feelings are eventually revealed.
1. Senior Trip

Standing in front of Magix High were a hundred seniors, who were on their way to a three week long trip to Domino Island Resort. The trip is an annual event.

As the seniors waited patiently for the buses to arrive, everyone was in their little clicks. The two popular clicks were the Winx, an all female group consisting of six girls and the Specialists, an all male group with six guys.

The people that formed the Winx consisted of girls by the names of Stella, Bloom, Aisha, Musa, Tecna and Flora.

Guys by the name of Brandon, Sky, Nabu, Riven, Timmy and Helia made up the Specialists.

Stella snarled as she glanced at the Specialists, who were a few metres away from them. "I hope we don't end up in the same plane as theses idiots. I am sick just been in the same open space as them."

Flora scolded her. "Stella, don't be so mean. They are not as bad as you make them seem."

"Please Flora!" The blonde rolled her eyes. "You are only saying that because you have a thing for Helia."

"And?" The brunette questioned, placing her left hand onto her hip. "I do like Helia without a doubt. Besides I know for a fact that you like Brandon, Bloom is crushing on Sky, Aisha is so into Nabu, Tecna has a thing for Timmy and Musa is digging Riven."

"Flora those feelings were so first year. Unlike you, we have gotten over those pity crushes." Musa huffed, folding her arms. "Riven is a jerk that thinks he is all that."

Aisha rolled her eyes while carefully indicated to the all male group. "Nabu is a jock that thinks he is better than everyone else. I was a fool to have liked such a moron."

Bloom said while fake throwing up. "Sky is such a loser. I am not interested in him again."

Stella huffed, shaking her head. "Brandon is so shallow. I would never lowly myself to with that piece of trash."

Tecna who was nervously playing with her hand said. "Yeah, I still like Timmy so Flora and I are in the same boat."

The others looked at Flora and Tecna with disappointment.

Stella pointed to the two. "Get over those losers. When we reach Domino, we are going to find some hot guys."

Flora shook her head, not believing anything the girls expect Tecna said. She knew they were still crushing on the Specialists even if they didn't want to admit it.

Looking at the guys, she saw Helia gazing sweetly at her. A blush appeared on their cheeks once their eyes locked. It lasted for only a moment before they went back to talking to their friends.

* * *

><p>Brandon glanced at the Winx for a moment before saying. "I hope they done put us on the same plane as those losers. The Winxs think they are so much better than everyone else."<p>

"No, they are not." Helia defended the females. "The girls are really nice once you get to know them."

Riven raised a brow as he folded his arms. "You're only saying that because you still have a crush on Flora."

"I liking her does not take away from the fact that they are nice people." Helia pointed out. "Besides Riven, don't you have a thing for Musa?"

The purple hair teen grumbled, looking at the blue hair female. "Musa is loser band dork that is not worth my attention or affection."

'_Right!' _Helia thought, clearly not believing him. "All of you including me like someone in that group."

"Stella is a spoiled, blonde witch that doesn't care about anyone but herself." Brandon lied. "My feelings for her disappeared a long time ago."

"Aisha is a bossy, know it all." Nabu hissed, lying through his ass. "I don't have a thing for her. Well not anymore anyway."

"Tecna is so awesome." Timmy smiled, drooling over the purple hair teen. "I really like her."

"You dork." Sky sighed, sadly. "The feelings I had for Bloom disappeared a long time ago."

"I don't care anymore. When it's time to confess your feelings, you better hope it's not too late. I am going to ask Flora to be my girlfriend before the trip is over." Helia declared, looking sweetly at the brunette.

Flora turned around and looked at the blue hair male. Their eyes locked and a blush appeared on their faces. The gaze lasted for a moment before they ended it.

The high school seniors continued to talk for a few minutes before three large and silver buses entered the school yard.

Headmistress Faragonda along with Teachers Griffin, Saladin and Palladium each gave a speech before they check off all the students.

Once that was over the students and teachers boarded the bus and drove off to the airport.

* * *

><p><strong>I am putting up this story because I broke a promise about making a squeal to one of my previous stories. I hate breaking promises so hope this story can make up for it. <strong>


	2. Down Memory Lane

As the buses started driving out of the school yard, Flora glanced through the window before sighing. _'I have a feeling this trip will be life changing not only for me but my friends also.' _

Sensing someone sitting next to her, the brunette automatically thought it was Aisha. That was until she heard a male's voice say. "Flora, what's the matter?"

Turning her head, Flora saw Helia smiling at her. His marvellous blue eyes trapped her breathtaking forest green ones.

"Hhhheyyy Helia." She stuttered. "I thought you were Aisha a while ago."

"Aisha is sitting at the front by herself." He indicated to the curly hair brunette four rows up to the left of the bus. "She and Nabu butted heads awhile ago and wanted to be alone, I guess."

"Yeah." Flora nodded, looking at her best friend for a moment. "Every time Aisha is upset, she likes to be by herself for a while."

Helia remarked, looking at Nabu for a moment. He was sitting at the back, talking to Riven. "Nabu is different. When he is upset, he likes to talk out the problem then try and make up."

"Why doesn't he try to make up with Aisha? It is so clear that he likes her." Flora asked, playing with her fingers.

"My guess would be that he is too shy. From what I see she likes him also but is too afraid to admit it." The blue hair teen pointed out.

Flora nodded. "Pretty sure Riven, Brandon, Sky and Timmy like someone in the Winx also but are too afraid to admit it."

"That would be true. Just like I know all your friends in the Winx likes one of my guy friends." Helia added.

"Since you know so much." Flora looked directly at his face with a blush. "Do you know who I like?"

"No, I do not." He confessed, honestly. "Even though we have been neighbours and friends since the dinosaur era I have no clue who you like."

The brunette let out a sigh of relief before playfully hitting Helia. "Did you just call me old?"

"If you have to ask then the safest answer would be no." Helia gently rubbed the area she hit. "We have known each other for a long time though."

"From you were one and I was a few months old." Flora agreed. "I remember when you were five and use to run around the yard pretending to be Superman. You even had on white underwear over your shorts and a red cape. The only thing you were missing was the big S."

Helia laughed at the memory. "I remember that. I also remember asking you what the S represented and you told me straight."

"I was four, what did you expect? Besides it was either that or stupid." Flora soon joined in on the laugher.

It lasted only a moment before Helia spoke. "I remember when you were sixteen and wearing that awful looking 'Dora, the Explorer' pyjamas."

"Don't you ever mention that to any one Mr. Spongebob Squarepants boxers. That PJ was from my Nana and she was staying over for the night. It was either wear that or have her give me a long line of questions along with a guilt trip." Flora pouted. "You know how Nana is. After the long guilt trip and reaching question number fifty, I just want to curl up and disappear."

"You're lucky to have patients for so long. Your Nana was the one that gave me those childish boxers." Helia informed her. "She came over my house, handed me the boxers before asking me several questions. I wore it to make her happy."

"You know that several of her questions involve use getting together? Nana said before she kicks the bucket, she wants to see you and I get together." Flora pointed out, blushing.

"I know." Helia's cheeks became as red as a tomato. "She and my Grandmother mentioned having visions of us getting married."

Flora smiled at the thought of her and Helia been a family. Both of their parents and grandparents liked the idea of the Linepha and Knightly households becoming one.

"Our Grandmothers can jump the gun on things." She whispered, continuing to play with her fingers. "By the way is there any girl that you like currently?"

"Yes, there is a girl that I really like. I am not sure she returns my feelings though." He answered, focusing his eyes through the window and onto the beautiful forest landscape.

Flora was happy and sad at the same time. She was happy that her friend of eighteen years liked someone but sad that it wasn't her. "I am glad that your nasty break up with Vanessa didn't affect your view on love."

Vanessa was Helia's first girlfriend. Their relationship lasted for almost a year before Helia ended it a few months ago.

"Vanessa was a witch. I can't believe I stayed with her so long." Helia snarled at the thought of his red hair ex. "She was so jealous and didn't want me to talk to any females especially you."

"Shocker." Flora said sarcastically. "The stink eyes I got for the entire period you two were dating gave it away."

"I kept on telling her that you and I were close friends if not best friends." Helia added. "Her insecurities and cheating was too much for me."

"Cheating?" The brunette looked at surprised, raising an eyebrow. She knew only of the insecurities part.

"She cheated on me with several guys because I won't put out." Helia told her, shifting his gaze onto the brunette beauty.

"That's the same reason Roy and I broke up." Flora muttered, wanting to throw up at the thought of her ex boyfriend.

"If my memory serves me correctly, you and I saw him sleeping with Vanessa in the gym." Helia mentioned. "It was a little after she and I broke up. I beat Roy up for cheating on the most amazing girl alive."

Feeling her heart race, Flora turned to face the mountain; the bus was driving on to reach the airport. "Roy was also jealous of you. He thought you and I were in a relationship."

"Roy was a fool that didn't know how lucky he was to have the heart of such a kind and beautiful person."

"I am glad we broke up. My heart wasn't in the relationship to begin with." Flora stated. "Thought it would be best to give him a chance since the guy I was crushing on was dating someone else."

"The guy, is he the same one you like now?" Helia wondered, looking sweetly at her. Flora nodded. "Went out with Vanessa because she seemed like an okay person and though I had no chance with the girl I really liked."

"Is it the same girl you like now?" Flora asked, turning around to face him. It was Helia's turn to nod. Putting on a brave smile, she continued. "Any girl would be lucky to have you as a boyfriend."

"And any guy would be crazy to not see how blessed he is to have you as a girlfriend." Helia kissed her right cheek.

Both cheeks redden even more.

Flora and Helia thought. _'I wouldn't mind if his/her lips met mine. I bet the kiss would be even more amazing than our first kiss.'_

When they were thirteen, the two were playing with Truth and Dare with Helia's cousin David and Flora's cousin Kim. Kim spun the bottle and it landed on Helia. The blue hair teen picked dared and she dared him to kiss Flora on the lips. They went along with the dare and shared a long and heated lip lock. It was their first kiss and neither regretted it.

For the rest of the trip to the airport the two friends and neighbours talked on several topics.


	3. The Crash

_Helia grabbed a hold of the bed headboard as he moved up and down hard, pleasuring him and Flora._

_The brunette's arms were wrapped around Helia's neck as she called out. "Oh Helia!" _

_A blush appeared on their faces as sweat began to build up and covered their bodies. _

_Several minutes later both screamed each other's name. Helia collapsed onto the bed before wrapping Flora's waist with his arms. She rested her head onto his muscular chest while letting out a blissful sigh. _

"_I love you so much Flora." Helia proudly professed. "You are my life, light, heart, soulmate and you mean everything to me."_

"_I love, love, love you Helia." Flora confessed, wanting to scream it from the mountain top so everyone could know. "You are the best boyfriend ever and you mean the world to me." _

"_Great, I would be so heartbroken if you didn't love me." He let out a sigh of relief. _

"_Helia!" Flora nudged him. "You know you are the only guy I will ever love and nothing will change that." _

_Helia smiled, knowing that's the truth. "My love, I have something for you." _

_He got off the bed then held a hand out for Flora to take. The dark skin beauty took it before getting off the bed. _

_The blue hair male was marvelled by how sexy looking Flora looked physically. He knew it was only out shined by her caring and amazing personality. _

"_See something you like?" Flora smirked, knowing he was admiring her nude body. _

"_I see someone I totally and absolutely in love with." He cuffed her face. "I am truly a lucky and blessed man to have someone who is not only gorgeous on the outside but also on the inside."_

"_You are incredibly handsome physically…" Flora commented while admiring Helia's slightly muscular nude body. "…and have an awesome, stunning and incredible personality."_

_Sliding over to a nearby night table, Helia opened the draw and took out a small pink box. Walking back to Flora, he got down on one knee and opened the box to reveal a white diamond engagement ring. _

"_Flora, you have affected me like no other. You have shown me what love really is and I can't picture spending the rest of my life with anyone other than you. Please Flora become my wife and accept my purposely."_

"_Yes! Yes! Yes! I will marry you, Helia." Tears of joy formed as she nodded. _

_Helia took out the ring before discarding the box. Sliding the ring onto Flora's left middle finger, he rose to his feet and kissed the tears away. _

"_I am yours forever, my Flower." He held onto her hand while leaning down, preparing to kiss Flora's lips. _

"_Just like I am yours for all eternity." She closed the gap and clashed her lips onto his._

Helia opened his eyes to realize that it was all a dream. Instead of in his bedroom, making love and purposing to his beloved he was on a small plane with the Winx, Specialists and a Pilot.

They were the last persons to reach where the planes were so the teachers put them on the smallest plane available. It had twelve seats for the passengers and one seat at the front for the pilot.

Scanning the plane he saw Bloom and Stella together at the front with Aisha and Musa sitting behind them. Timmy and Tecna were behind the brunette and blue hair teens. On the other side Brandon and Sky were sitting at the front with Nabu and Riven sitting behind them. Helia was sitting beside Flora at the back.

Looking at his best friend Flora, Helia saw her looking at him. Her cheeks were just as flushed as him. _'Could she have had the same dream as me?' _

Hearing the loud roar of thunder from outside, everyone inside the plane looked through the window to see that they were flying into a storm.

The pilot, a bald, fair skinned and elderly man shouted. "Hold on kids. This is going to be a bumpy ride."

No one needed to be told twice and strapped on their seatbelts. Flora placed her right hand over Helia's left before squeezing it gently.

She put on a brave smile.

"Are you scared, my Flower?" Helia asked, sweetly.

"No, I feel safe whenever I am with you." Flora replied, sincerely.

"I will protect you forever just like I know you will keep me safe no matter what." Helia cooed, kissing her forehead.

As the ride got more triumphant everyone began a nervous. Lightning flashed across the sky while the thunder became louder.

Suddenly something struck the right wing of the plane. The silver painted wing was hit badly and a fire was started. The pilot lost control of the plane as it started to go down.

Bloom and Stella began crying as they clung together. Aisha and Musa were screaming as they hugged each other tightly. Tecna wrapped her arms around Timmy's arms as the two quivered in fear.

Riven held onto the end of the seat, screaming loudly while Nabu just held onto the seat. Sky closed his eyes, not wanting to look while Brandon grabbed a hold of the handle not wanting to wet himself.

Flora and Helia wrapped their arms around each other, tightly.

"Flora, I love you." Helia confessed, not wanting to leave this planet without telling her how he felt.

"I love you too, Helia." Flora stated before clashing her lips onto his.

Once their lips pressed together and their tongues met, Helia and Flora felt like they died and went to heaven. The passion and pleasure was beyond anything they could have imagined.

The plane began descending towards a small, deserted island. The pilot managed to guide and landed onto the beach of the island. The wing that was on fire broke off and landed on the sand. The flame was soon out when a strong wave covered it.

Helia and Flora parted lips once the plane stopped near a coconut tree. "I meant what I said. I love you more than anything or anyone Flora."

"I love you too more than my life, Helia." Flora cooed.

Before their lips could meet, the pilot turned to ask if everyone was alright.

Stella cried. "No, I am not!"

"Stop crying Blondie." Riven called out as he took off his seatbelt. "We need to figure out where we are."

"For once I agree with Riven." Musa spoke, removing her seat. "Crying won't help anyone and we need to figure out where we are."

Stella dried her eyes before everyone got off their seat and left the plane.


	4. A Plan

As everyone came out of the plane, they looked around to see that the plane was badly damaged and they had crashed landed on a beach.

Stella dropped down to her knees and cried out. "We are stranded!"

Riven who was nearest to her covered the blonde's mouth with his left hand. "Shut up, blonde witch! The next time you scream I will duct tape your mouth."

Stella bit his hand causing the male to his in pain. "The next time you put your dirty hand on me, you won't have hands."

"Oh I am so scared." The magenta hair male chuckled, sarcastically. "Who would be afraid of a spoiled blonde Princess?"

"For your information loser I am not spoiled and I have a black belt in karate." Stella jabbed Riven's chest. "I am also skilled in Kung Fu and Judo. So don't mess with me."

"Please." He rolled his eyes. "I will believe that when pigs fly."

Riven curled his hand into a fist and prepared to attack Stella. The blonde dodged his attack and made several jabs on his body. She then kicked him in the balls before back flapping Riven to the sand.

"Riven!" The Specialists called out, running to the male.

"He attacked me first." Stella huffed, rubbing her hands together.

"That was a cheap shot blondie." Brandon hissed, scolding her.

"You mean it was a good shot." Aisha defended her friend. "That jackass shouldn't have attacked her in the first place."

"Stay out of this Aisha." Nabu moved to face her. "A weakling like you should keep your mouth shut."

Aisha grabbed a hold of Nabu's hand and squeezed it so hard that it caused him to scream in pain. "I along with everyone in the Winx was taught self defence. We are not afraid of attacking someone if threaten."

"Stop it!" Flora yelled, causing everyone to look at her. "Instead of fighting we should be finding a way off this deserted island."

"She has a point." The pilot commented. "I have a lifeboat in the plane but it can only fit one person." Indicating to the storm that was approaching them, he continued. "Once the storm rides over I will to find land and have a plane come and collect you guys."

"First we need to find out where we are." Tecna pointed out.

"Let's get into the plane first." The elderly bald headed male replied. "I have a map on board."

The group went back into the plane as the storm came. It took an hour before the storm rode over. During that time, they used a map to figure out where they are and the nearest land with civilization.

* * *

><p>On the beach the Winx and Specialists watched as the pilot preparing to leave.<p>

Musa asked while folding her hands. "How do we know that he will actually tell someone we are stranded here? For all we know he would row to land and forget about us."

"What choice do we have?" Sky asked, standing beside her. "Apart from the Pilot none of us are strong swimmers or know how to navigate through the sea."

"We just have to trust him." Helia spoke, wrapping his arms around Flora's waist. "In the mean time we will have to try and survive on this island."

"With what?" Bloom questioned as the old man got onto the raft. "The only thing we have is our suitcases. It will take the pilot several days to reach the nearest country."

"Actually it will take him up to a week or more to reach the nearest land." Tecna informed the red head.

"If you factor in the strong winds and the unpredictable weather it could take him two weeks the least." Timmy added before giving Tecna a shy smile.

Tecna returned it as she slid her hand around his.

The pilot mentioned as he began rowing away. "I could give you the food I have in my bag pack but I would starve to death."

"We will have to survive on the land." Helia commented before kissing his girl's cheek. "Looks like there is fruits on the island and we can fish."

"You seemed to have all answers, Helia!" Aisha hissed, watching the older male rowed away till he disappeared. "How are we going to use a bathroom? What about something to drink? The sea water could be unsafe to drink."

Everyone expect Helia, Flora, Timmy and Tecna began arguing.

The brunette took a deep breath before shouting. "Shut up!"

They stopped arguing and looked at the brown hair beauty.

"Arguing won't solve anything." Timmy pointed out. Tecna agreed.

"This is what we are going to do." Flora said, deciding to try and control the situation before everyone went crazy. "Since we are stuck here, everyone has to try and get along. Helia and I along with Sky and Bloom will go and collect fruits. Aisha, you and Nabu are the best swimmers in school. You two can use the net in the plane to fish. Musa and Riven and go and collect fire wood to cook the fish while Stella and Brandon use the four large bottles stored in the plane to collect water. Timmy and Tecna, you two can search the plane for pots, pants and strainers. If you two can find any light source it would be nice."

"You can't boss us around." Brandon snarled, putting his foot down.

"Well your method isn't working!" Flora pointed out.

"Flo, does have a point." Musa sighed, turning to face Riven. "Let's work together for now so we can survive."

"Whatever!" Riven rolled his eyes.

After agreeing to work together everyone did what they were assigned to do.

* * *

><p>As Flora and Helia walked through the jungle, Helia stopped before placing one of his hands onto the brunette.<p>

Flora stopped and turned around to face her boyfriend. "Sweetie, what's the matter?"

"Nothing." He reassured her, hugging Flora's waist. "I just wanted to say that you did a good job back there and do this."

He leaned down and pressed his lips onto hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Flora gladly returned the kiss. Parting lips, they began a long, heated, tongue locked kiss.

After two minutes they parted lips.

Flora smiled, planting butterfly kisses on Helia's nose, forehead and neck. "I love you, my Helia."

"I love you too, my Flower." He captured her lips once more. It lasted for a minute before they continued the task assigned.


	5. Opening Up

As the sun was setting the Winx and Specialist were at the beach, setting up the things needed to camp out for a few days.

Stella and Brandon arrived back at the camp site to see only Tecna and Timmy. They had placed a blanket on the sand so they could lay out the objects they found in the plane. The only things on it were two strainers, a large pot, a pan, twelve cups and a strainer.

The blonde and brown hair male placed the four jugs of water onto the blanket.

Stella stated. "Brandon and I found a river a few metres away from here. We won't need the strainer."

"Well Riven and Musa aren't back as yet with the fire wood so we will have to wait till they come to boil the water." Timmy stated.

"The sun is setting. By the time they come there won't be enough light for us to see." Stella replied, thinking about something for a moment. "Did you find anything we can use as a stand?"

Tecna and Timmy checked their memories before replying yes. The orange hair male went into the plane and took out what looked like a short steel stand.

"Okay. Brandon and Timmy gather up as much sticks as you can." Stella ordered. "We can make a small fire and use it to boil the water. Tecna and I will fill the pot with water."

"That's a good idea Stella." Brandon complemented her.

The boys went to collect fire wood while the girls did what they were assigned to do.

As the water boiled Stella, Brandon, Timmy and Tecna sat on the blanket.

"How long is it going to take for the water to boil?" Stella asked.

"Give it about twenty minutes." Tecna checked her watch. "That should be enough time to make sure the water is safe for drinking."

"After the water is boiled we will have to wait a few minutes for it to cool." Timmy pointed out. "In the mean time how about we set up the tents? There isn't enough room for all of us to sleep in the plane."

"I don't know how to set up a tent." Tecna stated. "I could stay here and prepare the water."

"Um… neither do I." Timmy declared. "I thought someone here would."

Stella sighed. "I know how to set up a tent. How many are in the plane?"

"Three." Tecna answered.

"I will help you." Brandon offered. "The years spent as a boy scout was good for something."

Stella smiled. "I would have liked to see you in one of those uniforms. You must have been so cute."

"Hey! I am still cute." Brandon jokingly said as he and the blonde stood up.

"Really? Because I think your hot." Stella winked as she went to the plane.

Brandon was caught off guard by that statement. "What? Are you serious Stella or are you joking?"

"It's for me to know and for you to find out." Stella sang.

Brandon followed her, wondering if she returned his feelings of love.

They took out the three tents and set them up beside the plane.

Timmy and Tecna prepared the water for drinking later.

Minutes later Musa and Riven came out of the jungle with a good amount of wood while Aisha and Nabu came out of the water with a net full of fishes.

Seeing Stella, Brandon, Timmy and Tecna hard at work, the others left them alone and did their own thing.

* * *

><p>Musa and Riven prepared the fire before helping Nabu and Aisha gut and clean the fishes. Once that was taken care of they collected twelve sticks to put the fishes on so they could be cooked over the fire.<p>

Sitting by the fire Musa and Aisha were sitting across from Nabu and Riven, watching the fishes.

Nabu broke the silence first by saying. "Aisha, you are an amazing swimmer. Have you ever tried out for the Olympic Swimming Team?"

Riven looked at him, surprised. "Dude, you already know that she is an awesome swimmer. You go to every one of her swimming meets and praise how fast and graceful she looks in the water."

"Riven!" Nabu yelled as his cheeks redden. "Thanks a lot!"

"No problem." The magenta hair teen grinned.

The brown hair male faced Aisha to see her blushing. "Nabu, do you really go to all my meets?"

Sighing, he confessed. "Yeah. I go to watch the most amazing and beautiful person swim."

Smiling she replied. "I watch all of your meets also. Is the reason why you like to pick a fight with me because you like me?"

Looking into her eyes he admitted. "Yes! Aisha Tides, I really do like you."

Getting up, she made her way over to the brown hair male. Upon reaching him, she kissed his cheek. "Good because I like you too."

"Yes!" Nabu cheered. "When we get off this island do you want to go out with me?"

Aisha nodded as she took her seat. "I would like that."

* * *

><p>Bloom, Sky, Flora and Helia met up at the centre of the jungle with an arm full of fruits.<p>

Flora smiled. "It looks like we have enough fruits to last us till tomorrow evening."

"I am just glad we got enough for everyone." Sky spoke as they began walking towards the camp site.

"I hope everyone likes coconut." Bloom stated, looking at the six coconuts in her hands. "It was hard climbing that tree."

"I didn't expect you to climb that tree." Sky sounded impressed. "Most girls I know are afraid of heights."

"Well I am just different." Bloom replied with a smile. "The girls and I would climb the big tree in my back yard as fast as possible to see who would reach the top first. Flora would of course beat all of us since she is more flexible."

"Been a dancer and double jointed has its benefits." Flora smirked, looking at Helia.

Helia looked at her. "I should know better than anyone. I attended and watch all of your dances. I even got to have my own private shows."

"You loved all my private shows." Flora kissed his cheek before stopping.

Helia was the first to notice and stopped also. "What's wrong, Flora?"

Sky and Bloom stopped also and turned to the brunette.

"Nothing. Look over there." She indicated to a large clearing surrounded by trees. "We need a place to build a latrine and shower. This looks like a good spot."

Helia and Sky examined the area before agreeing with the brunette.

Sky looked up to see the sun setting. "We will have to come back tomorrow and build the makeshift shower and latrine."

Helia indicated to a few trees that were close together. "We can use that area as the shower. We will need to find more bottles to collect enough water to bath with or collect water two to three times a day."

"The second one seems more likely." Bloom stated. "The only problem is who is willing to collect water so many times for the day and boil it."

"Can we talk about it tomorrow?" Flora suggested, hearing her stomach growl.

Helia heard his stomach growl for food. "Let's go. My stomach is crying for food."

The others agreed, feeling the hunger. Heading to the camp site they soon joined the others around the fire.


End file.
